Kurenai Yuuhi
Die Schriften des Retsu, Seite 38 Epilog: 45 siehe Timeline |bday=11. Juni |geschlecht=weiblich |status=lebend |größe=169.1 cm |gewicht=54.4 kg |b-gr=AB |familie=Asuma Sarutobi (Geliebter) Shinku Yuuhi (Vater) Mirai Sarutobi (Tochter) |manga=34 |anime=20 |film=1. Shippuuden-Film |ova=3. Naruto-OVA |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |novel= Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben |kapitel= Kapitel 4 |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=010881 |nrang=Jonin |genin=9 |chunin=13 |jonin=25/26 |meister= |schüler=Hinata Hyuuga Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame Yakumo Kurama |fähigkeit=besitzt hohe Gen-Jutsu-Kenntnisse |elemente= |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang=14 |arang=138 |brang=235 |crang=158 |drang=152 }} Allgemeines Kurenai Sarutobi (猿飛紅) (geb. Yuuhi, 夕日) (Kurenai = Scharlachrot, Yuuhi = Abendsonne) ist eine Kunoichi aus Konohagakure und der Sensei von Team 8. Ihre Schüler sind Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame und Kiba Inuzuka. Im Kampf greift sie vor allem auf Gen-Jutsus zurück, die sie meisterhaft beherrscht. Sie ist mit Asuma Sarutobi liiert und bekommt ein Kind von ihm, dass sie nach seinem Tod alleine großziehen muss. Aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft tritt sie in Part II kaum noch auf. Erscheinung Als Kind und Jugendliche thumb|left|Kurenai als Kind Schon als Kind waren ihre roten, großen Pupillen das auffälligste an ihr, welche schon damals in großem Kontrast zu ihren dicken, schwarzen Haaren standen. Diese fielen ihr lockig bis auf die Schultern. Interessanterweise befand sich schon damals an ihrem Oberteil und ihrem Rock dasselbe Rankenmuster wie später als Jonin, nur in den Farben rosa-weiß. Dazu trug sie ein rotes Unterteil. Als junge Frau trägt sie dann eine Art gewickeltes, dunkles Oberteil und Netzbandagen an den Armen. Als Jonin Kurenai ist eine junge und attraktive Frau, was sie auch in ihren Outfits zeigt. In der Regel trägt sie normale Shinobisandalen in schwarz und eine Art kurzes Kleid, das aus dicken Bandagen mit schwarzen Ornamenten in der Mitte besteht, die Rosenranken symbolisieren sollen. Darunter trägt sie lediglich weiße Bandagen und das typische aus Feinwäsche bestehende Unterteil eines Shinobi. Ihren rechten Arm verhüllt sie mit einem langen roten Ärmel, während ihr linker unbedeckt ist. Sie trägt Bandagen an beiden Händen und Unterarmen. Im zweiten Teil der Saga trägt sie aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft nur noch ihre zivile Kleidung, ein kurzes rotes, ärmelloses Kleid. The Last [[Datei:KurenaiTheLast.png|thumb|left|Kurenai in The Last]] Als Mutter eines zweijährigen Kindes trägt sie zu dieser Zeit legere Kleidung. Ein weites, rotes Oberteil, welches an Hals und Armen ein wenig ausgeschnitten ist, wirkt sehr freizeitorientiert. Am unteren Rand sind drei hellere Streifen zu erkennen. Unter diesem Oberteil befindet sich ein dunkelbrauner Kragenpullover. Außerdem trägt sie noch eine helle Hose und sommerliche, hellrote Sandalen. Durch ihre dezente Schminke und den stets heiteren Gesichtsausdruck wirkt sie sehr glücklich. Ihr Haar hat sie sich ein wenig gekürzt, sodass es ihr nun ein frisches, neues Aussehen gibt und ihr Gesicht runder erscheinen lässt. Als Mutter Im Epilog trägt Kurenai ihre Haare nun wieder etwas länger und so, dass sie im Gesicht nicht mehr stören. Ihr übliches Outfit als Kunoichi hat sie gegen einen roten Kimono eingetauscht, unter welchem ein Netzunterteil zu erkennen ist, eine Art Überbleibsel aus ihrer Kunoichi-Zeit. An ihrer Taille ist ein weißes, dickes Band zu erkennen. Charakter Kurenai ist ein eher ruhiger und besonnener Charakter, sie führt ihr Team mit ruhiger Hand und viel Zuwendung für ihre Schüler an. Besonders um Hinata kümmert sie sich besonders, da sie weiß, dass ihr Vater sie vernachlässigt. Allgemein ist sie kein Freund großer Worte sondern zieht es vor, ihr Team ohne viel Aufhebens zu leiten, was von ihren, bis auf Kiba, ruhiger veranlagten Schülern auch gut angenommen wird. Da sie erst seit kurzem Jonin ist, holt sie sich oftmals Rat bei ihren erfahreneren Kollegen Kakashi, Gai und Asuma, die sie gegebenenfalls auch über ihr unbekannte Sachverhalte aufklären. Dennoch ist sie eine sehr intelligente und erfahrene Kunoichi, die durchaus auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Auch ist ihr die Bindung zu ihren Schülern sehr wichtig. Verhältnis zu ihrem Team thumb|left|Kurenai und ihre [[Team 8|Schüler]] Kurenai übernimmt das Team 8, welches aus Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka und Hinata Hyuuga besteht. Die Gruppe eignet sich vorallem für Erkundungs- und Suchmissionen. Dies liegt daran, dass die drei auf sehr spezielle Techniken zurückgreifen können, um Verbündete und Gegner ausfindig zu machen. Shino besitzt die Fähigkeit mittels seiner Insekten großflächige Gegenden abzusuchen. Kiba besitzt, dadurch, dass er dem Inuzuka-Clan angehört, die Möglichkeit mit seinem Hund Akamaru und seinen tierähnlichen Instinkten, den Geruch von Fährten aufzunehmen, die manchmal Kilometer weit weg sind. Hinata besitzt das Byakugan, wodurch sie in der Lage ist, selbst durch feste Körper hindurchzusehen und den Chakrafluss eines Lebewesen zu erkennen. Das Team ist im Angriff und in der Verteidigung, sowie im Fern- und Nahkampf sehr gut ausbalanciert und bekommt durch ihre Mentorin auch das nötige Wissen, um auch in Zukunft allerlei Missionen erfolgreich zu bestehen. Sie hat zu ihrem gesamten Team ein gutes Verhältnis, das ihren ruhigen Führungsstil gut annimmt, kümmert sich jedoch besonders um Hinata, da sie weiß, dass diese von ihrem Vater nicht beachtet wird. Dafür ist sie im Training mit den dreien umso strenger und unerbittlicher. Shino wagt die Behauptung, sie als unbarmherzig zu beschreiben, da zu den Strapazen des Trainings auch ihre verwirrenden Gen-Jutsus kommen, mit welchen sie ihre Schüler an ihre Grenzen bringen will. Doch laut Shino war dies ihre Art, dem Team ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Doch aufgrund dieses harten Trainings wurde Team 8 immer stärker, wofür sie ihr heute dankbar sind. Kurenai scheint diese alte Zeit zu vermissen, da sie in Konoha Hiden wehmütig auf den Bart des 19-jährigen Kiba blickt und sich an seine früheren "Babywangen" erinnert - wie zum Test kneift sie auch zugleich in diese, womit Kiba so gar nicht einverstanden ist. Konoha Hiden, Kapitel 7 Liebe thumb|left|[[Asuma Sarutobi|Asuma und Kurenai auf der Beerdigung seines Vaters]] Sie ist mit Asuma liiert und erwartet in Part II ein Kind von ihm. Ob sie in Part I auch schon ein Verhältnis hatten, ist nicht bekannt, da sie aber schon zu Beginn des zweiten Teils schwanger ist, aber wahrscheinlich. Obwohl das gesamte Dorf von ihrer Beziehung weiß, scheinen sie ihr Verhältnis geheimhalten zu wollen, was ihnen jedoch nur schwerlich gelingt. Asuma scheint ihr oft Blumen mitzubringen und sie zieht sich aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft vom aktiven Dienst als Shinobi zurück. Asumas Tod trifft sie daher besonders hart, da sie mit ihm ihre einzige Bezugsperson verliert und ihr gemeinsames Kind nun alleine großziehen muss. Als Shikamaru ihr die Nachricht übermittelt, bricht sie zunächst einmal zusammen. Sie besucht daraufhin oft sein Grab, an welchem ihr Shikamaru auch verspricht, dass er auf sie und ihr Kind aufpassen werde, um das Vermächtnis und den letzten Willen seines Meisters zu schützen. Handlung Angriff des Kyuubi thumb|left|Kurenai während des Angriffs des Kyuubi Schon als Kind zeigte sie eine sehr große Begabung in Gen-Jutsu. Beim Angriff des Kyuubi war Kurenai 15 Jahre alt und muss bereits den Rang eines Chunin innegehabt haben. Während des Angriffs will sie mit den anderen Shinobi ihres Alters am Kampf gegen den Kyuubi mitwirken. Jedoch hält sie ihr Vater davon ab, indem er darauf besteht, dass die Älteren das Dorf für die Jüngeren schützen und sie greift nicht weiter ins Kampfgeschehen ein. Er wünscht sich, dass sie den Willen des Feuers an die nächste Generation weitergibt und seine Enkelkinder gebärt. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Kurenai übernimmt ihr Team, was ihr nach Abschluss der Ninja-Akademie zugeteilt wird und führt mehrere kleine Missionen mit ihm durch. Danach meldet sie ihr Team, wie die anderen Senseis, zur halbjährlichen Chunin-Auswahlprüfung an, womit drei Teams aus dem aktuellen Jahrgang der Ninja-Akademie an den Prüfungen teilnehmen. Den ersten Teil der Prüfung besteht ihr Team problemlos, da die Drei ihre Such- und Erkundungsfähigkeiten voll ausspielen und den schriftlichen Teil schnell hinter sich bringen. Hinata nutzt hierbei ihr Byakugan, während Shino und Kiba ihre tierischen Partner für sich arbeiten lassen. Im zweiten Teil der Prüfung, auf dem 44. Übungsgelände, setzen sie ihren Siegeszug fort, da sie es mit einer Falle schnell und kampflos schaffen, die benötigte Schriftrolle an sich zu bringen. Später treffen sie beinahe noch auf Team Gaara, schaffen es jedoch gerade noch, dem kampfwütigen Gaara zu entkommen. In den Ausscheidungskämpfen reißt die Glückssträhne ihres Teams jedoch abrupt, da Kiba im Kampf gegen Naruto und Hinata im Kampf gegen ihren Cousin Neji ausscheiden. Lediglich Shino schafft es, sich gegen Zaku durchzusetzen. Im dritten Teil der Prüfung kommt dieser gar nicht mehr zum Zuge, da er kampflos ins Halbfinale einzieht. Beim anschließenden Angriff von Sunagakure und Otogakure auf Konoha kämpft sie selbst gegen die Eindringlinge und schafft es zusammen mit den anderen Jonin, die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen. Einige Tage später nimmt sie an der Beerdigung von Asumas Vater teil. Akatsuki infiltriert Konoha right|thumb|Kurenai und Asuma [[Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai & Gai vs Itachi & Kisame|stellen Itachi und Kisame]] Kurz nach dem Tod des Sandaime Hokage infiltrieren die Akatsukimitglieder Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hoshigaki Konohagakure, um den Verbleib des Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki, in Erfahrung zu bringen. Jedoch werden sie schnell von Asuma und Kurenai gestellt, die sie in einen Kampf verwickeln, zu dem sich später auch noch Kakashi und Gai gesellen. Hierbei versucht sie Itachi in ihrem Magen: Jubaku Satsu gefangenzunehmen, wird jedoch von diesem mit Magen: Kyouten Chiten klassisch ausgekontert. Danach bestimmen Asuma und Gai das Kampfgeschehen und sie bringt den verletzten Kakashi ins Krankenhaus. Akatsuki zieht sich kurz darauf zurück. Asumas Tod thumb|left|Kurenais Reaktion auf [[Shikamaru Nara|Shikamarus Nachricht]] thumb|right|Ein Versprechen auf Lebenszeit Nach Narutos Trainingsreise ist Kurenai mehr oder weniger offiziell mit Asuma liiert und erwartet ein Kind von ihm, weswegen sie sich auch aus dem aktiven Dienst zurückgezogen hat. Asuma bringt ihr regelmäßig Blumen vorbei, sie trägt einen Ring und ansonsten hält sie sich in ihrer Wohnung auf, weswegen sie im zweiten Teil nur noch spärliche Auftritte hat. Die Nachricht, dass Asuma im Kampf gegen Hidan sein Leben gelassen hat, ist für sie ein großer Schock, sie bricht erst einmal zusammen und ist nicht ansprechbar. Sie nimmt an seiner Beerdigung teil. Shikamaru rächt seinen Meister, indem er Hidan im Alleingang besiegt, während seine Teamkollegen Kakuzu vernichten. Danach verspricht er ihr, ihr ungeborenes Kind zu beschützen und es später auszubilden. Kurenai nimmt daraufhin weiter ihre Vorsorgetermine wahr und besucht oft das Grab ihres Liebsten. Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|left|Shikamaru beschützt Kurenai und ihr ungeborenes Kind Während Pain Konoha angreift, um Naruto und das Kyuubi zu beschaffen, wird Kurenai zusammen mit den anderen Zivilisten, Alten und Kindern zu den Evakuierungstunneln gebracht, um sie vor dem Angriff in Sicherheit zu bringen. Einer von Pains Tausendfüßlern attackiert sie im Anime, wird jedoch von Shikamaru mit dem Kage Yose no Jutsu zur Strecke gebracht. Er erneuert sein Versprechen, auf sie und ihr Kind aufzupassen und geleitet sie zum Evakuierungstunnel, in welchem sie augenscheinlich den gesamten restlichen Angriff zubringt. Shikamaru Hiden Seit dem Krieg sind nun zwei Jahre vergangen. Während eines Besuches auf dem Friedhof trifft Kurenai mit ihrer kleinen Tochter auf Shikamaru, welchen Mirai liebevoll Shika-niichan nennt. Kurenai ahnt, dass der junge Shinobi die Gräber seines Meisters und seines Vaters besuchen möchte. Sie beobachtet, wie Mirai sich augenscheinlich sehr über das Treffen mit Shikamaru freut und mit diesem herumalbert. Da sie nun keine Kunoichi mehr ist, sondern sich ganz der Erziehung ihrer Tochter widmet, bittet sie den jungen Nara, sie nicht mehr "Sensei" zu nennen. Konoha Hiden thumb|left|Team 8 auf Narutos und Hinatas Hochzeit Ein halbes Jahr nach diesen Ereignissen bekommt sie von Shino, Kiba und Akamaru Besuch, worüber sich insbesondere ihre Tochter zu freuen scheint. Diese beschlagnahmt sogleich Akamaru, während ihre Mutter versucht, ihren ehemaligen Schützlingen bezüglich eines Hochzeitsgeschenkes zu helfen. Dabei kommt ihr die Idee, dass die Senju früher Honigwein zur Hochzeit geschenkt haben und dies auf jeden Fall ein originelles Geschenk wäre. Sie erzählt den Beiden, dass sie früher einmal von einem Kaufmann einen Schluck Honigwein probiert hat, dieser ihn wiederum aus der Stadt Soraku mitbrachte. Daraufhin steht für Shino und Kiba fest, dass sie es zur letzten Mission von Team 8 machen würden, diesen Honigwein aus Soraku zu besorgen. Später auf der Hochzeit von Hinata und Naruto ist sie mit ihrer Tochter anwesend und erwartet die Zeremonie. Während Mirai erst auf Akamaru reitet und dann von Shino umhergetragen wird, zieht Kurenai Kiba lächelnd damit auf, dass er nicht gut in Geschichte sei und dem Brautpaar die Tradition des Honigweines nicht erklären können wird. Epilog Elf Jahre später ist ihre jugendliche Tochter bereits eine Kunoichi und steht kurz vor dem Aufbruch zu einer neuen Mission. Davor verabschiedet sie sich jedoch ihrem verstorbenen Vater und ihrer Mutter, welche von ihr erfährt, dass sie ein paar Tage unterwegs sein wird. Auf Kurenais unterschwellige Frage, ob sie denn nicht zu spät komme, reagiert Mirai gelassen, da es sich um eine Mission mit Kakashi und Gai handele. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Kurenai hat Itachi im [[Gen-Jutsu gefangen]] thumb|right|Kurenai setzt [[Hana no Bunshin ein]] Da Kurenai bisher nur einmal in einem Kampf zu sehen war, kann über das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Fähigkeiten nur gemutmaßt werden. Fest steht jedoch, dass sie eine Meisterin der Gen-Jutsus ist und innerhalb des Dorfes als eine der stärksten Shinobi auf diesem Gebiet gilt. Ihre Fähigkeiten wurden sogar mit denen von Itachi Uchiha verglichen. Sie ist auch imstande, gleichzeitig mehrere Gegner in einem Gen-Jutsu zu fangen. Für Ihre Gen-Jutsu Fähigkeiten wird sie sogar von Itachi Uchiha, ein Meister der Illusion, gelobt. Ihre Jutsus scheinen sich vor allem auf Einflüsse von Flora und Fauna zu beziehen. Kurenai ist in der Lage, feindliche Gen-Jutsus schnell zu erkennen und aufzulösen. Sie scheint nur über wenig Stärke und Chakra zu verfügen, ist aber dafür in Tai-Jutsu und Nin-Jutsu recht stark, schließt sehr schnell Fingerzeichen und ist auch ansonsten recht schnell. Diese Schnelligkeit bewies sie im Kampf gegen Kisame und Itachi. Als diese Kurenai mit einem Kunai angriffen, konnte sie blitzschnell reagieren und ausweichen. Dazu zeigt sich, dass Kurenai in der Lage ist, mit ihrem Chakra ins Unterbewusstsein einer Person einzutauchen, um ihren Körper zu durchsuchen. Auch kann sie mit ihrem Jutsu durch Wände oder andere feste Materien gehen. Weiterhin zeigt sie gewisses Talent in Fuuin-Jutsus, da sie Kräfte anderer versiegeln kann. Durch ihre hervorragenden Gen-Jutsu Fähigkeiten bat sogar der Sandaime Hokage aufgrund ihres Talents darin, dass sie nach Konohagakure kommen soll. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 8/Team Kurenai' Trivia *Kurenai ist, genau wie Naruto, eine Stammkundin beim "Ichiraku Ramen"-Stand. *In ihrer ersten Szene sind die Farben ihres Outfits genau umgekehrt. *Sie ist der einzige der vier Hauptjonin (Asuma, Gai, Kakashi und sie selbst), die keine Jonin-Jacke trägt. **Sie ist außerdem, laut dem Fähigkeiten-Parameter, die schwächste dieser vier Personen. *Nach Bekanntgabe ihrer Schwangerschaft trägt sie immer einen Ring. Ob es ein Verlobungs- oder Ehering ist, ist nicht bekannt. *Masashi Kishimoto gab bei einer Pressekonferenz bekannt, dass er ihr Kind vermutlich als Mädchen zeichnen würde. *Sie gilt als amazonenhaft und korrekt. *Ihre Lieblingsessen sind Schnaps, Shouchuu (jap. Branntwein), Wodka und eingelegter Oktopus. **Sie mag hingegen keine Torten und Kuchen. *Ihre Lieblingskünste sind Magen: Jubaku Satsu und alle anderen Gen-Jutsu. *Sie möchte mit Asuma kämpfen. **Nach seinem Tod jedoch mit niemandem mehr. *Ihr Lieblingsspruch ist "Ein Veilchen erblüht an einem Tag." *Ihr Hobby ist das Trinken. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Film) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha * Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu * Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben * Konoha Hiden - Der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Team 8 Kategorie:Team Kurenai Kategorie:Kurenais Kämpfe